Electrical harnesses typically comprise wires and cables arranged such that they may be inserted and/or connected, or may be disconnected, together. Thus, electrical harnesses are often used to distribute signals and power to various components, such as to the various components in and around a gas turbine engine (e.g., on an aircraft), or to and from electrical components of an aircraft landing gear. Electrical power and signals to and from the individual electrical components are commonly transmitted along conductive wires. Conventionally, such conductors may be in the form of wires and/or cables which may be assembled together in a harness. The connections between the individual components and the harness can be made, for example, by a multi-pin plug and/or a socket connector. To help navigate various engine components (e.g., the electrical components in a turbine engine) or other electrical components (e.g., the landing gear of an aircraft), the harness may split at various points and may have one or more backshells to help direct the position of the harness and to protect the harness.
Harnesses may comprise many insulated wires and cables, which can make the harness bulky, heavy, and difficult to manipulate. Therefore, separate backshells can be used to aid in the manipulation of and preservation of the harness position. However, separate backshells can become a source of failure and can also contribute to the weight of a harness.